11 Hours
by GummyDice
Summary: This is a birthday present for a good friend where all of her favorite characters will interact. Basically a story where more than one gets their heart broken. GeoffreyxElinciaxIke is the main theme. Happy B'day sis...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short birthday present I'm preparing for a friend. It's supposed to be set sometime in the very beginning of Part 4 although I will not exactly follow the real story line. And I apologize now for the OOC-ness because I'm portraying the character as my friend thinks they really are like.

R.K.'s birthday countdown: 11 days.

_All italics is flashback_

**Bold is emphasis**

'This is a thought'

And no, I don't own Fire Emblem…so unfortunate…

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**IKE**

'_I love you, Elincia.' Ike said softly._

'_Oh, Ike…' she hugged him._

_Ike pulled her back, 'But please understand…' he said as she caressed her cheek._

_The Queen shivered, her eyes wanting to fill with tears, 'I…I…Please…'_

'_I wish you the best…'_

Ike stared at the scarf in his hands. It had once belonged to Elincia until she had given it to him way back when they first met. He sniffed it, remembering her sweet aroma even though it was no longer there. His eyes closed as he kept remembering that day and his fist were now crumpling one of his most precious belongings.

'_Ike!" Geoffrey yelled at him._

_Oscar pulled Ike away._

"_DO NOT INTERFERE, OSCAR!" Geoffrey yelled even louder as he started to walk towards them. _

_Kieran and Lucia had just appeared and Oscar, not daring to look at Ike, went to intercept them._

"_Geoffrey, stop!" Lucia cried as Oscar shook his head. _

"_Commander, this…" Kieran tried to yell but Oscar had raised his hand, indicating him to be quiet._

_Ike had turned around and both men were now face to face._

"_I don't care who you think you are but I will not let you hurt Elincia."_

"_What happens between us isn't your concern."_

_Geoffrey pushed Ike, "If it involves her, it sure as hell is."_

_The other three had run to them, Oscar and Kieran holding back Ike and Lucia pushing Geoffrey away._

"_Stop it, please Geoffrey." Lucia said staring at her brother._

"_Don't worry about it Lucia," Ike said, "The Commander wouldn't know what to do anyway."_

_Geoffrey ran towards Ike but Lucia held him back. "I'll effing show you."_

"_Come on, Geoffrey," Ike said trying to break free from Oscar and Kieran, "If you really want to try, I'm right here."_

_Lucia held him tighter. "Please, Geoffrey…"_

_Geoffrey stared at his sister for a moment and then sighed, "Only because you asked me to…"_

_Ike laughed out loud, "Aw, what happened, Commander?" he said the last word very sarcastically, "I thought you came here to put me in my place…"_

_Geoffrey struggled with Lucia, who shook her head in plea. Oscar and Kieran looked at each other, not daring to loosen their grip._

"_It's okay Geoffrey if you want to admit you're afraid. Elincia understood perfectly…"_

_Geoffrey pushed Lucia away and tackled Ike who was freed in time to be able to defend himself. As both men fell to the floor, Oscar and Kieran jumped away, the second pulling Lucia back as she tried to grab Geoffrey again. _

_Ike pushed Geoffrey off him by punching him the face. _

"_Geoffrey!" Lucia yelled as the Knight stumbled to his knees but was able to punch with his left fist. Ike grabbed Geoffrey by his shoulders and threw him back, being able to land a second hit. _

"_Ike, STOP!" Oscar yelled._

_Geoffrey was able to kick Ike in the knee making him fall down. They both tried to get up to hit their opponent._

"_Oscar, Kieran, break them up!" Lucia yelled frantically._

_Both men were now taking and giving a series of hits as they rolled on the ground. _

"_STOP!" Elincia yelled at them. Oscar ran and grabbed Ike, struggling just as Kieran struggled to pick Geoffrey up. Lucia stood in front of both of them._

_Elincia ran towards them, shocked. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Your Commander started it." Ike said as blood ran down his nose. Oscar grabbed him tighter even though Ike was not struggling._

_Geoffrey answered at the same time, "That bastard needed to be taught a lesson." Kieran barely being able to hold him back even though Geoffrey could hardly see due to the blood covering his eye._

"_Queen Elincia, I can explain," Lucia piped up, hoping Elincia hadn't heard either of the two._

Ike shook his head as laughed at his memory. He now understood what Geoffrey had tried to accomplish, he even applauded his effort. Slowly, his grip on the scarf was loosening. After contemplating it one more time, he folded it neatly and placed it on his pillow. Then he got up and walked out of his tent.

Just as he stepped out, he saw that Geoffrey was coming in his direction. Ike took a step forward, both men being a distance of ten footsteps away.

"_The word around is that Elincia is going marry Commander Geoffrey." Kieran told Oscar one night at dinner._

Another step forward, being nine away from each other.

"_I love you, Ike." Elincia said as they hugged._

Eight steps away. Both men tried hard not show their dislike towards one another.

"_I can't stay with her, Soren. And what makes it worse is that I really want to…"_

Seven steps away. Ike remembered the first time they had kissed.

Five steps away.

"_Geoffrey is a such a good looking man," Mist said, "If I were Elincia, I would chose him."_

_Boyd frowned at her sentence._

"_Your sister is an airhead, Ike..." Soren whispered to him, "and I say that with all the respect in the world…"_

Two steps away.

Geoffrey played with a broach Ike knew belonged to Elincia.

'_If I kill him, right now…' _Ike thought to himself trying hard to keep a straight face.

One step away.

'_We want to see Elincia happy, remember?'_

Ike and Geoffrey were now right next to each other. They pushed the other one with their shoulder.

"Second place," Ike coughed.

"And yet she's with me…"

Ike stopped and turned around not being able to control himself, "But she is in love with **me**…"

Geoffrey also stopped and turned around, "Not anymore…"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night…"

Geoffrey readied his lance, "Say that one more time…"

Ike smirked, "Come on, Commander. Are you really that insecure? Shit, no wonder she fell for me."

Geoffrey attacked Ike with the lance, nearly hitting his ear. Ike pulled out his sword and pushed the lance away.

"Ha! That's the best you can do?"

Geoffrey frowned and attacked again. Ike ducked and stretched out his arm attacking Geoffrey with the sword. The Knight jumped back, avoiding the attack.

"Stop!" Elincia cried out.

Both men were staring at a nervous looking Elincia.

"Queen, why don't you put a leash on your little lap dog. Maybe then he'll stop trying to bite." Ike said as he put his sword away.

"You bastard, how dare you speak to her in that tone!"

"Geoffrey, enough!" Elincia commanded him.

The Knight bowed his head and excused himself.

Ike faced Elincia and bowed. He turned to look at Geoffrey once more before walking away. After he was a good distance away from him, he heard Elincia raise her voice.

Ike sighed heavily knowing that it was all his fault. His chest felt oppressed as he thought about the pain he was causing her. Ike knew well enough that he was too scared to be with Elincia and too selfish to let her go…

* * *

For everyone else: If you enjoyed it let me know. If you don't like it, still let me know. Criticism is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains a tiny portion of non detailed adult material.

R.K.'s birthday countdown: 7 days

_All italics is flashback_

**Bold is emphasis**

'This is a thought'

And no, I don't own Fire Emblem…so unfortunate…

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**ELINCIA**

Elincia sighed heavily as she walked through the camp. She looked at the floor as she walked, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her eyes were filling with tears but she refused to let them drop. Soon enough she reached the edge and ventured into the quiet field.

'I am such a fool. To say things like that to Geoffrey…' she thought to herself, still trying to keep the tears from falling. 'I love him but yet, I cannot stop loving Ike…but wait a moment, I don't love Ike anymore, at least not that way I love Geoffrey…'

The Queen continued to walk forward. 'I really love Geoffrey…but now he is mad at me…and with justification…I basically admitted that I loved another man, even though it's not true. Oh, I curse myself for not being able to use the right words…'

The wind softly hit her body and she hugged herself to keep warm. 'Geoffrey used to hug me tightly…' she sighed, a single tear finally running down her cheek. With her sleeve, she wiped it off. 'Ike used to hug me too…before I made him run away. And now, I have made my new love run away from me too…'

She buried her head in her hands, still walking. 'What have I done… ?'

"_Why must you always confront Ike that way?" Elincia said to Geoffrey after Ike walked away. "Your childish behavior must stop."_

"_Queen Elincia, I beg for forgiveness. It will not happen again."_

"_It better not, Geoffrey, Ike is still too important to me to have to…" Elincia stopped._

_Geoffrey looked at her, his eyes mixed with an expression of shock and pain. He bowed, "I understand Your Majesty. I shall leave and not bother you in any way ever again, I promise." He began to walk away from her._

"_Geoffrey, wait." She followed him but he did not turn around. "Please wait!" She ran towards him, trying to grab his arm to make him stop. Geoffrey began to walk faster._

"_Commander Geoffrey! The Queen of Crimea demands you to stop and turn around!" she said in a last attempt._

_Yet Geoffrey paid no attention to her. Elincia stopped dead in her tracks._

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked around. She realized that she had walked for some time and she had no idea as to where she was exactly.

"…so boring…" she heard a man say. She looked around and saw that someone was moving not that far away from where she was. Shrugging she walked towards them.

In front of her, a green haired man had dropped his axe and sat down. He was wiping the sweat off his forehead when Elincia stepped on some leaves, making some noise.

"Who's there?" Boyd asked, picking up his axe.

"It's me…" Elinica said softly, slowly emerging from behind a tree.

Boyd dropped his axe and bowed his head, "Your Majesty."

She approached him, "Do you know where we are?"

Boyd frowned in confusion and looked around, "Umm, I guess. Why?"

"I was distracted when I came here and I must admit that I'm lost."

"If you want, I can take you back to camp…" Boyd suggested.

Elincia smiled, "Please."

Boyd picked up his axe again and bowed again. They began to walk, side by side, in silence. Suddenly, he stretched out his arm in front of her, making her stop. "Careful, Your Highness. There's some mud around here."

She couldn't help but giggle, "I appreciate the concern but mud will do very little damage to me…"

Boyd smiled at her, "Ha, I guess you're right, Queen Elincia. Sorry about my overreaction."

She grabbed his arm, "Well, I guess if you really are concerned…"

Boyd kept smiling at her.

Elincia looked at the man she was with as she pulled him to keep walking. She now recognized who it was. She had seen Mist and this man together more than once. She had always found it cute how they would fight one moment and then hug each other lovingly the next.

"You are Boyd, correct."

He nodded.

"Now that I look at you closely, I see a striking resemblance between you and Ike…"

"…he'd be flattered to hear that."

Elincia giggled, "…except you seem to have a sense of humor, unlike the Commander."

"And that makes me far more appealing to the ladies…"

Elincia giggled again. 'I understand now how he won little Mist over. If I were not in love already, I might be inclined to fall for him too…' she thought as she held his muscular arm tightly. 'He has a great smile, a great body…not as good as Geoffrey but…'

Elincia sighed softly.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Boyd asked.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Boyd nodded.

'Mist has grown to be such a beautiful young lady. No doubt he has something to do with her change. If only I could show Geoffrey that he makes me happy. Surely he would forgive my blunder…' she kept thinking to herself, 'But this man…I've never noticed how attractive he was until now. Ah, Mist has made an excellent choice for herself…'

As they walked, Elincia's foot tripped with a rock, making her lose her train of thought. She would've fallen down had Boyd not reacted fast enough. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. They were hugging each other, awkwardly and stared. Both were blushing.

"I'm sorry," Boyd said as he stepped back, releasing her.

Elincia looked away from him. They stood there, not wanting to look at their faces. After what seemed like a very long moment, the Queen cleared her throat. "We should continue, don't you think?"

Boyd nodded, still not facing her. "Yeah, let's keep going straight…"

Elincia grabbed his arm again, liking the way it felt. 'I wonder if he would make me happy…No, Elincia, don't think that. He can't because Geoffrey makes me happy. I might feel horrible right now but that was my own fault…But what if…?'

"Ouch…" she said softly as she stopped and began to massage her thigh.

Boyd jumped to her side and grabbed her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just felt this pain go through my leg…"

"Can you walk?"

She stood up straight and took a step before faking a fall. Boyd grabbed her and picked her up. "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

'Elincia, what are you doing? If you feel bad about what happened with Geoffrey, go and fix it with **Geoffrey**.'she thought to herself. Her arms were around Boyd's neck as he walked with a fast pace. Their faces were really close so she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let me walk, please. I don't want to be a burden."

Boyd kept walking, "Don't worry, Queen. You're really light so it's no problem."

His heart thumped as she hugged him tighter. Shaking, she gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. He blushed.

'Stop it!_' _Elincia yelled at herself. 'Just stop it.' Instead of listening to her own advice, she whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you, for being such a gentleman."

She realized that Boyd was avoiding eye contact. "You have nothing to thank me for, Queen Elincia."

She played with his hair. "I love the way you say my name…"

Boyd gulped, not knowing what to respond. He tried to increase his speed.

"Stop, please."

Boyd stopped.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Call me Elincia."

"Yes, Queen Elincia."

"Let me down."

Boyd obeyed.

She placed her feet on the ground but did not let go of his neck. Slowly she closed the distance between their faces and kissed him. Boyd didn't know how to react.

'Elincia, what are you doing? This isn't going to help!' she thought to herself. But she couldn't stop. She grabbed Boyd's hand and moved them around her body. Boyd began to breathe harder, not knowing what was going on. Elincia left his hands on her waist, still kissing him. Suddenly, Boyd picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his body, and carried to her small patch of grass. Roughly, he dropped to his knees and placed her on the ground, staying on top of her. They were kissing very passionately, exploring each other's body.

In the heat of the moment, Elincia reached for his belt and unbuckled it as Boyd lifted her dress and spread apart her legs.

They stared, taking a break from kissing. Elincia arched her back in a certain way and grabbed Boyd by the shoulders. He kissed her again, positioning himself on top of her.

Many minutes had passed and the only thing that could be head was their deep breathing and soft groans.

"Boyd…"

Boyd lifted his head and turned to the voices' direction. Immediately he got up and struggled to put his pants back on as Elincia fixed her dress, sitting up.

"Mist…this isn't…" Boyd stopped not being able to think of anything smart to say.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mist, listen…" Elincia began.

Mist clenched her fists and suddenly took off. Boyd had barely managed to buckle up when he grabbed Elincia and pulled her to her feet.

"Go after her!" Elincia demanded, pointing to the direction where Mist had run off to.

The next second, she was completely alone, feeling more miserable than before.

* * *

Okay, sorry I can't do a better job to portray Elincia. I just don't like her…


	3. Chapter 3

**11 HOURS**

**GEOFFREY**

"_Ike is too important to me…"_

Geoffrey's stomach was feeling uneasy. He sat down on a crate placing his head in his hands.

"…_too important to me…"_

Geoffrey shook his head.

"_Ike…"_

He held his head tighter, 'Damn him…'

"_I love you Geoffrey…" _

Violently, he got up and kicked the crate, breaking it. He was breathing heavily and walking like a madman. 'That liar…'

"Excuse me, but why are you so mad…?" a girl's voice said.

Geoffrey violently turned around and saw a little raven haired girl standing a good distance away from him. She was holding her hands together, looking worried.

"I…" Geoffrey couldn't and didn't want to speak to her.

Laura kept staring at him, her gaze making Geoffrey calm down.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?" he asked.

She nodded, "I would like to get into my tent. I need to retrieve something from inside."

Geoffrey was taken back, "…and how does this concern me?"

Laura smiled sweetly, "…you're in my way."

Geoffrey looked turned around and noticed that he was standing right in front of the entrance. Embarrassed, he took a few steps away, bowing. "Please excuse my rudeness."

Laura walked in smiling, "There's no need to."

Once she was inside, Geoffrey hit himself with his palm. _'Nice, Geoffrey…'_

Laura was once again outside; she got behind him and tapped his shoulder. Geoffrey turned around.

"If you would like, I could make some tea for you. It's very relaxing…"

Geoffrey stared at her, "Thank you but no. I'm fine."

Laura nodded but her smile did not leave her face. "If you say so…"

They stared at each other for a while until Laura turned around and left.

Geoffrey stared at her until she was completely out of sight.

***

"Excuse me." Geoffrey said.

Shinon turned around, "Yeah?"

"Have you by any chance seen Lucia around here? I've looked for her everywhere but I haven't found her yet."

He shook his head, "No. But she might be hiding. Bastian just asked the same thing too."

Geoffrey nodded, "Thank you."

***

"Nephenee!" Geoffrey saw her approach at fast pace.

She ran passed him not even bothering to look at him. Geoffrey saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"Nephenee! Wait!" Geoffrey was almost pushed by Marcia as she and Mia chased after the halberdier. He frowned.

***

Things were weird around camp, Geoffrey decided, so he preferred to get away from it all. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree. He looked at the setting sun through the spaces created by the leaves.

"Commander Geoffrey…?"

Geoffrey turned having recognized the voice.

"Oh, it's you." He stood up and faced her, "Is there something you need?"

"I've brought you this." Laura handed him a cup.

Geoffrey took it from her, "What is it?"

"It's the tea I offered to make. Even though you said no, I chose to make it anyway. You still look very troubled."

Geoffrey bowed his head, "Thank you…" he frowned, "…I'm sorry but I don't know your name…"

She smiled, "…it's Laura."

Geoffrey nodded and took a sip. "This is very tasty, Laura."

"I'm glad you like it. If you happen to want more, let me know." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Laura giggled, "Why wouldn't I be? We're comrades."

Geoffrey nodded, feeling somewhat idiotic. "Right, thank you…once more."

Laura bowed her head, "Your welcome."

"Wait!" Geoffrey cried out once more after she turned around. "I would like to ask you something else."

Laura stared at him.

"I hope you don't find me rude but I would like to ask your opinion on something."

Laura continued to stare, smiling.

"How do you know if someone loves you? Truly…?"

Laura blushed.

Geoffrey also blushed after hearing himself. "I mean, how do we know when someone isn't lying…?"

"Um…" Laura looked at him in the eyes, "I guess that we have to believe it when we hear it. After all, love is all about trust."

Geoffrey looked down, "Excuse me…I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"It's okay…"

They stood there in silence.

Laura then spoke again, "May I know who it is that owns your heart?"

Geoffrey looked at her, "It is my childhood friend…"

Laura's eyes opened wide, "Really?"

Geoffrey stared at her, "…yes…"

"What a coincidence. I am in love my best friend too."

They smiled at each other. "I'm sure you two must be very happy together." Geoffrey said.

Laura's smiled disappeared from her face. Geoffrey, worried, got close to her.

"He doesn't actually know…"

"Why not?"

"…he thinks of me as a sister…" Laura said as her gaze dropped to stare at the ground.

Geoffrey put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure he just hasn't opened his eyes yet."

Laura smiled slightly, "I wish that were true…"

"I bet my armor that it is."

Laura was now smiling brightly again. "And I'm sure that your friend is deeply in love with you."

It was Geoffrey's smile that disappeared this time. "Sadly, I found out today that in fact she loves another man…" he drank the rest of the tea in one sip.

They were in silence once more but for a shorter time. Geoffrey hugged her a little tighter. "That tea was exceptionally good. May I be given some more."

"Of course, I just have to get some more leaves." Laura responded sweetly.

They walked back to her tent together, talking about their lives and their dreams. Both of them were laughing and chatting excitedly. Geoffrey still had his arm around her.

Laura walked into her tent as Geoffrey waited outside, whistling. Kieran was a good distance away from him, quite surprised at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fire Emblem…so unfortunate…

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**BOYD**

"What happened?" Rhys asked.

Ranulf and Mordecai threw Boyd on one of the beds in the infirmary tent. "He had…a…fight with Mist…"

Rhys nodded as if he completely understood. Boyd was hunched up in pain on the verge of crying.

"I'll take care of him…"

Ranulf nodded, "He's going to need all the help he can get. Heck, his future children are going to need all the help possible."

Rhys suppressed a laugh. Nodding, Ranulf and Mordecai left.

'Damn it. I really messed up this time…'Boyd thought to himself.

"Don't worry Boyd, it'll be fine…"

***

"_Boyd, wait." Mist said as she pushed him away and got up from the bed._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I…I'm not ready yet." She said as she got up from the bed, fixing her skirt._

_Boyd sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry. Just get back over here." He stretched his arm_

"_No, you're just going to get __**excited**__ again."_

_Boyd groaned, "Oh come on. We're going to do it eventually so just let it be sooner than later."_

_Mist was walking out the door, "NO!" she yelled as she slammed it._

_Boyd turned his body to hide his face in his pillow, "Not AGAIN!"_

***

Boyd sighed. He had been begging her for over a year to let them take the next step but she had always refused. It was her decision and he had respected it even though he hadn't liked it. But that wasn't the reason he had sighed. No, he sighed because he felt miserable about himself. First, he got caught cheating on his girlfriend; second, she had been the one to do the catching; third, it hadn't even been his fault. Elincia practically threw herself at him. Fourth, Mist had threatened to tell her brother about it.

'Yep, I'm a dead man…'

Slowly he got up. Immediately, he recognized where he was. He sighed again. Fifth, he had been kicked in the groin in front of a bunch of people. Sixth, he was feeling kind of sore.

He walked out. No one was there. He passed his fingers through his hair and shivered. He imagined Elincia and her soft hands rubbing his body. Fiercely he shook his head to stop the memory from reproducing. Seventh, he had left the Queen of Crimea alone after intimating with her. 'Great going, Boyd. If something happens to her, who are they going to blame? You of course!'Eighth, the Queen of Crimea is Ike's one true love… 'Over kill, anyone?'

"Boyd!"

Boyd's blood dropped from his head to his feet. Slowly he turned around to face Ike. His sword was tucked away and he didn't look mad…

"….yeah…" Boyd barely managed to say while thinking to himself, 'I am such a dead man…'

"Have you seen Titania? I need to talk to her."

Boyd shook his head, "Nope. I haven't got a clue as to where she is."

Ike nodded, "Oh, okay, thanks…" he said continuing forward.

Boyd sighed in relief but nearly chocked when Ike called him again.

"By the way, I heard from Jill that she had seen Mist crying. You might want to go check on her…unless youthe one to hurt her…"

Boyd shook his head, "I wasn't…"

Ike nodded, "Okay, good…"

Boyd turned around and ran for his life…

***

Ninth, if by any chance of luck he survived an attack by Ike (unlikely), Geoffrey would certainly not miss, so he figured that he was dead no matter what. He was now walking aimlessly not knowing what do. Suddenly he dropped to the floor. Geoffrey was with a girl he didn't immediately recognize. Slowly he crawled passed them, not wanting to face him.

***

"Boyd, can I speak with you?"

He restrained himself from jumping out of his seat, a rock. He turned around as he stood up and faced Elincia. He simply nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…"

Boyd raised a hand, "Don't worry, Queen Elincia. I'm confused about the situation myself…

She sighed, "Have you been able to talk to Mist?"

"I tried but…it didn't go well…"

Elincia lowered her head, "I really am sorry…"

Boyd sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the day, "Forgive me Queen but may I leave your side for a moment?"

Elincia nodded.

***

Oscar dropped his knife. "You did what?!"

"Shhh!" Boyd hissed, "Do you want someone to hear us?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Oscar whispered harshly.

"I wasn't…"

"No sh…"

"You did what?!"

Both brothers turned around to face Rolf who has completely shocked.

"How long have you been listening?" Boyd asked, scared.

"Since the beginning…"

"Rolf! That's rude!"

"How could you be so stupid, Boyd?" the little sniper shouted.

"Rolf, watch your language." Oscar said, picking up the knife and pointing at his brothers.

"Damn it, I need advice!"

"Boyd!"

"What?"

"The language…"

"There are more important things to discuss than my foul language."

"Discuss?" Rolf yelled, "There's nothing to discuss. You messed up and big time."

"Rolf, it isn't your place to judge others." Oscar said, then he turned to Boyd, "The only option you have is to find her and apologize. That's it."

"Ike's going to kill you…" Rolf said.

Boyd banged his head on the counter, "I know that…"

"No one's going to kill you."

"I doubt that." Rolf sat down.

"You're not helping." Oscar glared at Rolf.

"Neither of you are helping, actually." Boyd said with his head still on the counter.

"What do you want me to do Boyd? Should I go back in time to stop you?"

"That would be so cool!" Rolf said.

"It would…" Boyd said miserably.

Oscar placed the knife on the counter once more. "I can't do it…"

Boyd groaned.

"I'll ask Uncle Shinon for advice…" Rolf said as he got off the stool.

Boyd's head jerked up, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Why not? He knows…"

"NO, ROLF!" Oscar interrupted. "You will tell no one."

"But uncle Shinon…"

"I SAID NO!"

"Keep it down, Oscar…" Makalov said as he entered. The three brothers turned to face him but only Boyd looked at him with fear in his eyes. Makalov was now walking to one of the pots, "I'm just going to get some food and I'll leave."

Oscar stepped in front of him, "Sorry Makalov. You'll have to wait until dinner."

"Oh come on. I just want a little."

Oscar shook his head, "No…"

Boyd banged his fists on the counter. "Forget it. I'm leaving."

"Boyd, wait!" Oscar yelled.

The Reaver did not bother to turn around.

Tenth, he had really liked being with Elincia…

* * *

Sorry R.K. but a FE10 story cannot be complete without Boyd's awesomeness.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter consists of four parts. After much editing and head banging, I wasn't able to extend these enough to make them stand alone.

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**OSCAR**

"I'm already here Oscar so you might as well let me help."

"Mist…" Oscar asked in a very tender voice.

She stared at him with her big blue eyes, swollen from having cried so much. "Please…"

Oscar looked at her, "Don't worry…it's all taken care of…"

"It's just that…I want to do something…"

He sighed, "I…I'm terribly sorry for what happened…" he began as Mists' lips trembled slightly, "…and I know what you're going through…so just take it easy…"

Tears where falling down her cheeks again, "You have no idea how it feels…"

A few soldiers were now trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Oscar noticed and pulled Mist out of the kitchen, where he embraced her as a brother would a sister.

"Boyd is really…"

"Please don't mention him."

"Right, I'm sorry."

Mist began to pull back. "Is there any way you can spoil dinner so that I won't have to sit near either of them?"

"I can't do that…"

Mist looked at the ground.

"…but I can have Rolf deliver a meal to a certain tent so that you will only have to sit near one of them…"

"You would do that?"

Oscar nodded, "He may be my brother but I, in no way, like what he did…"

Mist hugged him again, "…thank you…"

Oscar patted her head, "now go freshen up or else people are going to start asking you what's wrong."

Mist held him for a few more seconds and then she walked away.

Boyd appeared behind Oscar almost out of nowhere a moment later. "I hate seeing her that way."

"So you really are going to give her some space?"

"The last thing I want is to make her suffer even more…"

Oscar smiled at his brother. Despite what everyone thought, Boyd was a good man. He genuinely cared about Mist and had proved more than once that he would do anything for her. 'Sure he made a mistake but who hasn't?'

**MIST**

She looked at her face in a tiny mirror. 'Is Elincia that much more of a woman?' she thought to herself as she looked at her girly face, 'She has to have more than a dozen men willing to die for her…and what do I have? Nothing…'

Sadly, she put the mirror down and continued to stare at the floor. Since she was sitting down, she stretched her legs and observed them. 'I am nothing compared to Elincia…I'm not even **worthy** enough to be mentioned in the same breath as her….'

Fiercely she got up and she walked in a tiny circle. "Stop it, Mist. That's not true!"

"Are you okay?" Rolf suddenly asked, his head poking in her tent.

She jumped, surprised to see him there. "Oh, Rolf, you scared me…"

"Sorry…" he said as he walked in.

"What do you need?"

"I'm here to take you to dinner of course!" the little sniper said, cheerfully.

Mist stared at him, smiling. "I have a better idea. Why don't you get our dinner and we eat away from everyone else?"

"I thought about doing that, seeing how you want to stay away from Elincia and…sorry, but Ike **asked** me to take you…"

Mist sighed, "Does anyone else know what happened?"

"As far as I know, only you, me and Oscar…and…you know…"

She sighed even more heavily and sat down on her bed. "You know, I'm really not that hungry…"

Rolf frowned slightly and tilted his head, as if he were thinking, "I know!" he said loudly a few seconds later, "you can go and sit down for a few minutes and then suddenly complain about feeling sick and I'll drag you out."

Her eyes opened as if it was a wonderful idea, "I don't know what I would do without you, Rolf…"

"No one would…"

***

'Look at them…everyone is so happy despite the circumstances…' Mist thought her herself as she slowly walked in the dinner tent behind Rolf. She sighed as she walked to the table where the majority of the Greil Mercenaries were sitting.

'So he isn't here…'

Rolf hugged her gently and motioned her to sit down. Just as she did, her eyes caught a glance of Elincia who was walking with Lucia. The Queen looked at her for a second and Mist frowned, turning her head.

"Whenever you want to feel sick…"

Mist nodded.

"Wait a minute! Where's Boyd?" Gatrie asked no one in particular, "He better not chicken out from our bet."

Mist's heart stopped as he heard his name. Rolf patted her arm, discreetly.

"What bet?" Mia asked.

"We're arm wrestling and who ever loses has to…" Gatrie turned to look at Mist, "…well I can't say since I don't want to get him trouble…"

"Has to do what?" Mia asked again.

Rolf and Oscar, who had just arrived carefully, watched Mist, who simply smiled as gracefully as she could. She noticed Ike was staring at her and so she turned to Rolf.

"I'll faint in two…"

"Boyd! There you are!"

Mist turned around, not wanting to believe Oscar hadn't kept his word. A few feet away, the Reaver was being pushed by very fat Brom.

"Come on, Boyd. It's no fun without you."

Mist turned to give a mean stare at Oscar but she became confused when she saw his face filled with confusion.

"Brom, I told you…"

Gatrie jumped up and patted Boyd on the back. "Let's get this started, boy!"

"No, I said already…"

"Mist, are you feeling well?" Ike asked suddenly.

She turned to stare at her brother, cursing him for being observant for the first time in his life.

"You not are you?" Titania asked her, Mist did not make any gesture to respond.

"Boyd, Mist isn't feeling well. Why don't you take her to the infirmary?" Ike asked, although he seemed concerned, his tone indicated as if he were baiting for a reaction.

"NO!" Mist yelled, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked, also standing up.

"I…I…" Mists eyes began to fill with tears.

"What did you do?" Ike looked at Boyd cautiously.

Boyd did not respond but kept his eyes on Mist.

"Don't look at me…" Mist said harshly as Rolf grabbed her arm to pull her away.

His face filled with pain, he looked away.

"What did you do?" Ike was now shaking, in anger.

"He made a woman out of Elincia!" Mist yelled out, no longer being able to hold her tongue.

**RANULF**

"He made a woman out of Elincia!"

Everyone went silent as they turned to face the Generals sister. Ike was about a second away from attacking someone and Ranulf immediately stood up, noticing it.

"Mist…" the Reaver began.

Still silence reigned the area. Ranulf was now a step away from Ike, inches away from being able to grab his arm…

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ike yelled as he jumped over the table and tackled Boyd, who was able to jump back, no doubt having sensed the danger he was in. Gatrie, Titania and a fast thinking Brom were able to initially hold him back. Oscar had run towards Boyd and pulled him back. Everyone else nearby was already standing. Ranulf also jumped over the table and grabbed Ike by his neck.

"DON'T RUN, BASTARD!" Ike yelled as he slowly began to overpower the four people who were grabbing him. Soon enough, more people were joining in, trying to prevent a bloody fight.

Oscar, Kieran and Ulki were now trying to pull Boyd back, although the Reaver didn't want to leave.

"LET. GO. OF. ME." Ike demanded. With his strength he was able to free his sword arm and he impulse himself to move forward.

Rolf's eyes grew wide when he realized how close Ike was to break free.

Ranulf was thrown back when Ike pushed more than one away. He was just about run towards Boyd when the sniper, for a well known reason, decided to take the hit himself.

"NO! ROLF!" Shinon suddenly yelled (who, by the way, had not interfered before), jumping to prevent Ike from killing his apprentice. Ike was able to smash them both, almost knocking them unconscious.

Boyd suddenly pushed the Crimean knights and the Hawk away, his eyes burning with anger. Both men stared at each other for a single second and then they tackled each other.

"No!" Mist had tried to yell. She was just about to run to try to separate the two when Ranulf pulled her back.

"Stop!" he yelled at her.

As Ike and Boyd began to beat the life out of each other, unaware of the hits they were dealing to the others, Mist struggled to be let free. Ranulf had been forced to carry away.

**ARAN**

"We do nothing, Sothe! This isn't our business!" Michaiah yelled at him.

Aran turned to stare at the two men who were close to killing each other. He was holding Laura's hand, ready to run out with her if things got to serious.

"But they're my friends!"

"I said no!"

Aran let go of Laura's arm as he was pushed by a couple of excited soldiers who wanted to get closer. Angrily, Aran turned to push them back, with the help of Edward who apparently had also been pushed. The soldiers, realizing who they were, moved away. It was then when he noticed that his beloved Laura was missing from his side. He turned to scan for her, and as if in slow motion, saw how she moved in front the mass trying to break the fight up, barely dodging the hits.

"LAURA!" Aran yelled at the top of his lungs.

"COMMANDER GEOFFREY, STOP!" Laura cried out, her hands stretched out in front of the two men who had been fighting on the floor. It went silent again and everyone stared at Geoffrey, a javelin raised in the air. Ike slowly got to his knees and stood up, facing Geoffrey. Boyd also got up, being pulled by Oscar. Aran stared at Laura, wondering why she, off all people, thought she could prevent Geoffrey from killing the other two. For some reason he turned to the Queen and noticed that she had his same expression on her face.

"Laura," Aran said, not being able to hide the fact that he was worried, "get away from them..."

"Commander…" Laura took a few steps forward, "…don't do it…" her hands were pressed together, as if in prayer, "…please…" slowly, she began to approach him.

Geoffrey looked at Laura and sighed. He played with the javelin in the air and then he lowered it by spiking it on the floor. He began to walk towards Laura.

"Geoffrey…?" Elincia spoke up softly.

The Commander and the Priestess reached each other at the entrance and Aran's heart stopped when they half hugged each other, running out.

"Wait, Laura…" Aran whispered, thinking he had screamed as he chased them.

He was outside of the tent and he looked in every direction but he did not see Laura. Breathing heavily, he ran to his right, knowing that Laura's tent was in the direction. He reached it and opened the flap, "Laura!" he yelled out.

No response.

Aran turned around and shook his head, feeling very miserable. He began to breathe heavily trying to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling. He headed towards his tent, with is head and sprit down only to realize that somewhere along the rows of tents he had taken a wrong turn. He hit himself on the head for being such a dunce.

'No wonder she doesn't love me. I'm an idiot…' Aran thought to himself as he kicked a rock. 'But **Commander Geoffrey**,on the other hand, must be a freakin' prince in shining armor…' Again, Aran hit himself on the head, 'But his armor **is** freaking shiny!'

"Oh, Commander Geoffrey…" Laura said, laughing.

Aran stopped in shock and turned to face the almost dark tent that was in front of him, hoping that he had just imagined it.

"Laura, you have to stop using the Commander prefix…"

Aran walked to the side of the tent, lifting a small portion of the fabric and laying down on the floor so he could hear what was being said.

"Okay, just lie down again." he heard her say.

Aran imagined the covers sliding and the two bodies pressing against together.

"Oh, Laura, you are much to kind to me."

She giggled softly.

The soldier sat up, trying his best not to cry. In his mind, he saw how Geoffrey kissed her, how he touched her and how she smiled sweetly to his caresses. He turned to the tent, half hoping he could get the courage to continue eavesdropping. But the pain in his heart was too unbearable. He began to get up but lost his balance and fell to the ground, making a relatively loud noise. In panic, Aran got up and hid behind the crates (and the shadows) that were casually in between Geoffrey's tent and his neighbors.

Geoffrey appeared the next second, shirtless and with a lance at hand. He surveyed the area as Aran had stopped breathing. Geoffrey looked at his direction before walking away. Aran knelt there for a long moment. 'There's no way on Tellius I can compete against him…' he thought as the sadness travelled throughout his body. He got up, cursing his luck as he approached the tent once more.

"…unless you want to stay here…" Aran heard Geoffrey say.

The tears finally came down his cheeks, not wanting to hear Laura's response. He walked away.

"I love you so much, Laura…" Aran whispered silently at the dark sky.

* * *

I've noticed that I had a bunch of mistakes. Thanks Star for letting me know.


	6. Chapter 6

R.K.'s birthday countdown: 1 day

**Bold is emphasis**

'This is a thought'

And no, I don't own Fire Emblem…so unfortunate…

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**IKE**

Meanwhile, back in the dinning tent, everyone stood in silence. Rolf and Shinon were getting up as the young Sniper patted his head.

"Rolf, are you okay?" Shinon asked helping the boy to his feet. Rolf was only able to nod. The Marksman grabbed his apprentice by the shoulder and pushed him towards his brothers.

"Ike…?" Titania was grabbing his arm.

He kept staring at Boyd, "I'm fine…"

"Damn those idiots…" Soren said loudly. "I wish I could just kill them and be done with their pathetic lives…" Rolf turned to stare at him, "…what are you looking at, lap dog?"

"Forget it, Rolf." Shinon said as Rolf had stopped.

"Ike, you should've killed the older idiot…"

"Enough!" Tibarn said loudly before Ike could answer. Ike and Soren turned to stare at the Hawk King.

"NO!" Shinon yelled.

"Rolf!" Oscar yelled at the same time.

Ike turned and was barely able to see how Rolf was already pointing an arrow at Soren. Rolf fired and the Vanguard pushed Soren to the side. The arrow hit the mage in the arm, tearing his sleeve, as blood began to pour out of the cut.

"Soren!?" Ike grabbed his friend, only to be pushed back. Suddenly, a flash of green appeared in the tent.

"Soren!" Ike yelled as he turned and saw how Rolf had jumped away. The sniper was pulling out another arrow when an angry Boyd and an even angrier Oscar had run to get their kid brother. Another flash of green made the tent lighten up and the arrow was launched causing more than one to duck.

"Stop it!" someone yelled to them although Ike had no time to find out whom. He simply pushed Soren behind him as another arrow was launched.

"Dammit, Rolf!" Ike yelled as he turned, able to see that the Sniper was being carried away by Oscar and that Shinon also had his bow out.

"Don't yell at my brother!" Boyd screamed angrily. Shinon had another arrow ready.

Ike frowned, letting go of Soren, and just as he was about to attack Boyd, there were already a bunch of people jumping on top of him. Then, it went from white to black.

***

"Ike, are you okay?" he heard a soft voice ask him.

Ike groaned. "No…" slowly, he began to sit up. "What happened?"

"I wasn't actually there…but from what I heard, Micaiah launched a magic attack on a bunch of you."

Ike was opening his eyes and a pair of familiar blue eyes stared at him. "Michaiah…? She…what…?" Ike was now shaking his head.

"Apparently she got so fed up with what was going on that she took matters into her own hand…and then she got into a huge word fight with Tibarn but at least no one got **that** hurt."

He was silent for a few moments until he turned to stare at his sister. "How are **you**, Mist?"

She lowered her head as her brother stood up to embrace her tightly. The poor girl started to tremble and Ike hugged her even tighter.

"I'm okay…"

"No you are not."

There was a long silence before she was able to speak again. "I hate him so much, Ike. I really do. But at the same time, I still love him…" Mist sobbed as tears were pouring out of her eyes. Ike held back a sigh. "Why did he do this to me? He swore he loved me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this from happening to you."

The siblings hugged each other tighter.

A distance away, a very angry Soren was prancing around. Ike stared at his arm and was able to see that the cut was no longer there.

"We should've killed them." The mage said.

"I really did think about doing exactly that." He said as he sat down on his bed. "And I probably would've had I not hit Rolf."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I shouldn't have. I wanted to hurt Boyd and him only. No others."

"So? It was that dog's fault he got hit. If he can't take a hit, he shouldn't have jumped in!"

Mist couldn't help but stare at Soren. Sure, she was mad at Boyd but there was no reason for her to be mad at Rolf or Oscar. They hadn't done anything bad to her, yet.

"You did the same thing, Soren. You jumped in to side with me."

Soren glared at him, "I fail to see the connection…"

"Ike?"

Mist's grip got tighter and her gaze dropped as both men turned to stare at Oscar. He had let himself inside the tent.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be **defending** your annoying…"

"What is it, Oscar?" Ike interrupted, trying to avoid Sorens glare.

"I'm here to apologize on behalf of my brothers."

Ike shrugged, "Then I guess I should too, seeing how it was my fault."

"No it wasn't, Ike!" Soren yelled out.

"I also ask you, Soren, for an apology. Rolf was out of place to attack you."

"He also apologizes for attacking Rolf." Ike said quicky, before Soren could speak.

Oscar nodded, "Now that things are clear, I'll leave."

"Oscar, wait." Ike said as he stood up. Mist was wiping off her tears. Oscar had stopped to turn around. "There's something else I would like to discuss with you…"

"What?"

"Boyd isn't going back to the fort."

Mist looked away from Oscar and hunched a little.

Oscar tried not look at her. "He won't. We've already made our decision. Once this war is over, we won't have anything to do with the Mercenaries."

"Finally!" Soren said loudly as he raised his hands in the air.

Just as Oscar was about to walk out, Mist stood up, "Oscar, wait please."

Ike grabbed her hand as Oscar stared at her.

"Brother, I'm going to bed. But don't worry, Oscar will accompany me, right?"

Oscar simply nodded.

"Mist, are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed her brother on the cheek, "Good night…" she said softly as she and Oscar walked out.

Ike frowned as he saw his sister leave. He didn't quite understand why she had wanted Oscar to take her but he simply shrugged it off. Suddenly a not-so-good thought came to his mind. "Soren," he began as the mage turned to stare at him, "do you think Elincia has chosen Boyd over Geoffrey? Is that why he has no problem with leaving the Greil Mercenaries?"

Soren frowned, "Why do you care?"

"It's Elincia I'm concerned about. I still love you, you know."

"And you've already let her go."

"But I can win her back."

"Not if Boyd has somehow managed to win her over already. But then again, it doesn't take much to make a dim-witted woman like Elincia fall in love."

"Don't call her that."

"She should be called a lot of things a lot meaner."

"You don't know her."

"But I know why you left her. She really isn't that special to begin with."

Ike was silent. 'You're wrong, Soren. She truly is.'

"Ike?" Soren was staring at him, frowning.

Ike looked at him. "What if I convince her to abdicate the throne of Crimea? That way, we could be together."

"She won't do it. She doesn't love you anymore."

"I could always win her back."

"But Ike! She didn't do it the first time, why would she now?"

"I never asked her too…" Ike suddenly smiled as he convinced himself that he should try, "I'm going to bed, now."

"But Ike…!"

"Good night, Soren."

**MIST**

"I'm sorry you had to witness all that, Mist."

She sniffed. "It's all **my** fault. If only I had been able to keep quiet."

"It's not something anyone would be able to hold back for much."

"Look at what I have done? I've ruined everyone's evening. And with you and Rolf leaving…I…"

Oscar sighed, "I doubt you want to know but my brother had already made up his mind about leaving. He said he wanted you to be happy and that he was afraid that you wouldn't be if he was around."

"Are you and Rolf leaving to stay together?"

"Yes." He said silently.

They reached her tent and before she stepped in, Mist turned to face Oscar once more. "Is he leaving to be with Elincia…?" she asked softly.

Oscar hugged her. "No. He doesn't love the Queen."

Mist nodded, "Thank you, Oscar and good night."

"Good night."

* * *

R.K.: Don't worry, I'll finish this story before the 23rd. So stop harassing me : )


	7. Chapter 7

R.K.'s birthday countdown: 1 day

**Bold is emphasis**

'This is a thought'

And no, I don't own Fire Emblem…so unfortunate…

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**GEOFFREY**

In a different circumstance, Geoffrey would have killed himself before he had let another woman in his tent. He knew he was a faithful, respective man who would never do anything to hurt the woman he loved, in this case, Elincia. But she had hit his male ego in a way he never thought was possible and he needed unbiased advise (which excluded Lucia and almost every woman he knew) to help resolve his dilemma.

"I just don't understand why she would do something like that…" Geoffrey said as he stared at the ground.

"Please, Commander. Don't beat yourself up about it. Tomorrow, when things have calmed down, you should go talk to her about it."

"The weird thing is that I don't want to…"

"That's the pain talking."

"But why should I? She loves Ike and she sleeps around with Boyd. It's clear that our relationship was one-sided."

"I saw the pain in her eyes when her secret was revealed in front of everyone. I could tell she regretted it."

"Laura, I hate to tell you that you're wrong…"

"Commander, you didn't even look at her face…"

"But I've known her since, well, forever and I could tell that she was ashamed to have been humiliated in front of everyone."

"There was also regret…"

"She regretted having been caught."

"Don't speak badly of her, **you'll **regret it later on…Now, get on your bed and rest for a while." Laura said as she stood up from the bed and tried to pull him up. (He had sat on the ground.)

Geoffrey sighed and sat on the bed. He pulled Laura down, making her sit next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her the same way…"

"Give it some time. Get away from her if you have to."

"I'm a Knight of Crimea and she is the Queen. I really can't get away."

"Then we have to think of something that will put your mind to ease, something that will make **you** happy."

"Do you have any suggestions right now?"

Laura nodded and stood up, "First, I would recommend that we go to sleep. We'll think better in the morning. Second, I would recommend that you avoid talking to her for the moment. You are clearly still in pain and I fear that you will say something that you'll regret later on."

Geoffrey pondered at the thought, taking his shirt off (unconsciously) and laying down on his bed. He threw it somewhere on the ground. "I guess that could work…"

Laura had turned away at the sight, blushing. "I will leave now…"

Geoffrey sat up, "Why?" he asked waiting for Laura to turn around.

"So that you can rest…" she said as she walked towards the flap.

He jumped off his bed and beat her there, blocking her exit and grabbing her shoulders. Nervously, Laura turned away again. "Laura, what's wrong?"

"You're…**improper**..." Laura said, trying not to giggle.

Geoffrey looked at himself and laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't even notice…"

"Oh, Commander Geoffrey…"

He looked around for anything to cover himself up with, "Laura, you have to stop using the Commander prefix…"

She was still giggling, more because she was nervous, "Okay, just lie down again." Laura said as she pushed him towards the bed. He noticed that her eyes were focused on the ground. He laid down and Laura threw his blanket on top of him, not wanting to look at his naked torso any longer.

"Oh, Laura, you are much to kind to me." He said, smiling mischievously.

She giggled softly. "Okay, now I really have to go back to my tent…"

"You can't go out there by yourself. I'll take you." Geoffrey said as he got up.

"That really isn't necessary," Laura said shaking her head and looking away from Geoffrey, "I'm sure it's perfectly safe out there…"

THUMP!

Laura stopped and took a step closer to Geoffrey. He rushed to the flap and grabbed his lance that was nearby and he walked out.

Laura sat down on his bead, half scared at the noise and half scared that something would happen to Geoffrey. He came back in.

"Are you okay?"

Laura nodded.

He dropped the lance, "I suspect that someone was eavesdropping but I wasn't able to chase the culprit. I didn't want to leave you unprotected."

Laura was silent for a moment. Geoffrey sat down on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder. Laura couldn't help but blush.

"At least we know their gone. Now it's safe for me to leave."

"Like I said before, I'll walk you…unless you want to stay here…"

Laura stared at him and remained silent for shorter period of time. "No, let's go…"

CRASH!

Laura jumped in her place, hugging Geoffrey and forgetting that he was still shirtless.

"What za hell!" someone yelled outside.

Geoffrey walked outside with his lance, again.

"Commander!?" Astrid nervously shrieked.

Makalov tried to get on his feet, failing in the attempt. "Geoffs, zome idiot poot theez damned cratez in mah wey…"

"Lady Astrid, what's going on?" Geoffrey asked her, dropping his lance and helping Astrid pick up Makalov.

"Sir Makalov has just lost in a male competition and I'm trying to take him back to his tent…"

Geoffrey avoided a snort, 'Male competition…right…more like a drinking-until-I-make-an-fool-out-of-myself competition…'

He placed Makalov's arm over his own shoulder, "Come on, I'll help you." He said as they both carried him to his tent, which wasn't that far away. He walked Astrid to her own tent and ran back to his.

Laura had apparently fallen asleep in a very awkward position. Her body was twisted so only her torso was on the bed while her feet were still touching the ground. Geoffrey carefully grabbed her legs and placed them on the bed. She made no sound or movement that indicated that her sleep had been disturbed. He took off her shoes and threw somewhere. After making sure she was comfortable enough, Geoffrey grabbed some of his own clothes and laid them down on the floor. He blew out the tiny candle that had illuminated the tent and slept on top of his clothes.

But the night had been a cold one. Geoffrey opened his eyes when he felt the cold breeze hit his body. Half asleep, he sat up and looked at Laura. Her body was huddled up in a ball-like position. He then got up and in bed with her, hoping that they could both warm up. Her legs stretched out slightly.

***

Geoffrey woke up once more, a little after dawn. He turned to stare at Laura, who was still in the same position, her back to him. He leaned over her, as if to see if she was all right. He saw that there was a tiny smile on her face and it made him smile.

'She was right. A good sleep would clear my head…' he thought to himself as he turned and hugged her, whispering a soft **thank you** in her ear. The girl smiled as if she had been tickled. Geoffrey lifted his head and moved some stands of hair with his other hand. He played with it until he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He proceeded to contemplate her thin body, pulling the blanket to cover everything but her head and running his fingers all over her arm.

"Geoff…rey..."

Geoffrey frowned as he slowly turned around, not wanting to wake Laura up.

A wide-eyed Lucia and a red-faced Kieran were poking their heads in. Geoffrey sat up, blocking Laura's body from their sight, although not intentionally.

"Yeah…?"

Lucia gulped, "Um…if you're…" she turned to stare at Kieran.

Laura turned.

"…finished…?" he whispered softly.

Lucia nodded, "…there's an urgent meeting going on…"

Laura's eyes opened and she tried to sit up, but Geoffrey pushed her down. She hid under the blanket when she saw the two strangers.

"I'll be right there…" he said.

Both their heads disappeared.

Geoffrey turned to Laura and pulled the blanket off her head. "I'm sorry…"

She nodded and he saw that she was blushing. "It's okay…"

Geoffrey sat up and he mentally smacked himself. His sister and subordinate had just seen him shirtless…in his own bed…with Laura…and he had barely realized why they looked so surprised.


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY BIRTHDAY R.K.!

**Bold is emphasis**

'This is a thought'

And no, I don't own Fire Emblem…so unfortunate…

* * *

**11 HOURS**

**LUCIA**

"Did we just see…?" Kieran began nervously. "…Geoffrey naked…"

"We saw nothing!" Lucia whispered harshly

"Okay…but now how are we going to give him the message?"

"I'll…" Lucia began but she sighed as he poked her head in Geoffrey's tent again. "Geoff…rey..."

Lucia had been initially shocked to see her (shirtless) brother in his bed with someone. But now that she was seeing him kissing and cuddling her…it was almost too much to bear. There were only two possible yet very unlikely explanations. First, he had already gotten over Elincia, ('Yeah, right…' Lucia snorted to herself). Second, he was only using his new **friend **to get back at the Queen, which would make sense as she caught a glance at his clothes on the floor and figured that hers where underneath. The fact that a pair of female boots were near Geoffrey's only confirmed her suspicion that Geoffrey had gone the whole nine yards. 'So very uncharacteristic of you, brother…'

"Yeah…?" he grunted. Lucia just knew that he was annoyed.

"Um…if you're…" Lucia began, not knowing how to continue. She held back a gasp as Geoffrey's **friend** turned in the bed.

"…finished…?" Kieran had whispered so helpfully.

"…there's an urgent meeting going on…"

"I'll be right there…"

Kieran and Lucia pulled each other out.

He shrieked suddenly, "Queen Elincia?!"

Lucia turned and instinctively blocked the entrance to the tent as her friend approached them, "Good morning, Queen."

"Good morning to both of you." She said as she turned to stare at Lucia. "Why do you look so nervous?"

Lucia wasn't sure what to say but was she glad when Micaiah suddenly called out Elincia's name.

Elincia turned as Lucia poked her head back in the tent. The girl gasped and covered herself again with the blanket.

'Oh dear, she really has no clothes on…'

"Lucia!" Geoffery said harshly.

'But at least he's wearing his pants now…'

Lucia was now standing halfway through the flap with her head facing out, trying to be able to know what was going both inside and outside.

"Who's missing?" Elincia asked Micaiah in concern, outside.

"Don't move until I get them away from here." Lucia heard Geoffrey say, inside the tent.

"A good friend of ours," the silver haired girl said, "We've been searching for many hours but we have yet to find her."

"Is that Lady Micaiah…?" Lucia had barely heard Laura speak, since she was still underneath the blanket.

Lucia was not stupid and she rationalized that the missing person was with Geoffrey but before she could speak, her brother pushed her out. Unable to keep her footing, Lucia ended up pushing Elincia, although very softly.

"We'll sound an alarm…" Elincia turned to face Lucia, frowning, "…what's wrong?"

Lucia was caught off guard, "Excuse me?"

"You just pushed me…"

"Oh that…no…I didn't push you, Your Majesty. Um, it's just that I think it's premature to sound an alarm…"

"What? Why?" Micaiah asked softly.

Everyone was now staring at her, "I'm sure your friend just slept with someone else…I mean…somewhere…else…"

"But she wouldn't! Laura isn't like that." Miciaiah said loudly.

"Oh, yes she is…"

Sothe touched Micaiah's shoulder (to prevent her from speaking) as Elincia continued to frown at Lucia. She in turn, looked over at Kieran but the red headed knight looked away.

Sothe spoke up, "We know Laura and we also know that she speaks only to us…"

"…and Commander Geoffrey…" Kieran piped up. Lucia felt like hitting him.

"Whose tent is this?" Micaiah asked out of the blue.

Geoffrey's head popped out. "What is everyone doing out here?"

It went dead silent until Micaiah spoke up softly, "Someone is missing, Commander…"

Lucia saw how Geoffrey frowned, "Who?" he asked…

"Our friend, Laura."

…and then she saw how his face changed to surprise, nervousness and maybe guilt (in that order) only to disappear back inside. Lucia also tried to walk in but was pushed once again by her brother. A few moments later, he walked out, opening the flap, Laura cautiously appearing, her eyes looking at the floor.

"Laura!" Micaiah yelled out as she pulled her forward, hugging her. "You're all right."

Lucia turned to face Elincia and saw how her best friend stared at the raven haired girl. Micaiah bowed and thanked them before pulling Laura away. And when the girl turned to wave at Geoffrey, who also waved back, Lucia could've sworn that Elincia's eyes got wider.

"Commander Geoffrey…" Elincia said softly.

Geoffrey bowed his head at her, "Your Majesty."

"Who is that?"

Lucia's eyes opened wide and grabbed Kieran before he could run away.

"She is Laura, a very dear and special friend."

"Did she spend the night with you?" Elincia asked bluntly.

Lucia knew she had to step in, for Elincia's sake, but something stopped her. Loyalty to her brother? Maybe. Not wanting to meddle in an affair that didn't directly involve her? More likely.

"That, Your Majesty, is none of your concern."

Lucia gave Geoffrey a death glare as she tried to grab Elincia by her shoulders, failing when the Queen tried to hug Geoffrey.

"It is…"

"…not…" he interrupted, stepping away.

Lucia had turned to grab her friend once more and mentally cursed when she saw that Kieran was long gone.

"Anyway, let's go to this meeting!" Lucia said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not finishing on the 22 like I had initially promised but there is a very good reason for it. Another friend has decided to add her own spices to the story. This was written by Star and slightly edited by yours truly. To make this an even more special gift, Star and I are going to end it on the next chapter, together.

P.S. if something doesn't make sense, please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**11 HOURS (& BEYOND)**

"Oh crackers…this isn't good." Marcia said as she walked in tiny circles outside the meeting tent.

"I know, I know..." Mia replied as she tried her best no to get nervous. "I know, I know…"

"When Elincia finds out…"

"When **Ike** finds out…"

Gatrie ran up to them, breathing heavily. "I…couldn't…find…her…"

Marcia and Mia looked at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Gatrie said as he began to breathe normally.

"We tell everyone that Nephenee is missing." Mia said.

The three of them sighed heavily as they waited in front of the huge tent were an important meeting was being held by all the important people.

"What are you three doing out here?" Lucia asked them as the three looked at her.

Marcia was the one who responded, "We are waiting for the meeting the end…"

"Why?"

"Ummm…" Marcia looked at the other two for help as Lucia frowned at her.

"Nephenee's missing…" Mia began, "…and…"

Lucia raised her arms in the air and laughed a little, "Not again…"

Gatrie frowned, not knowing what Lucia had meant. He turned to stare at the two other girls who had the same expression of confusion on their face.

"Lady Lucia…what do you mean 'not again'?" Marcia asked.

Lucia shook her head, "Forget it, it's nothing."

The other three were still confused.

Ignoring their looks and remembering her duties, Lucia continued to speak, "Are you all absolutely sure she's missing? You're positive she just didn't sleep somewhere else or that she woke up really early to train or something…"

"We're positive! I stayed outside her tent for the whole day, yesterday, and she never came out. And after dinner, I went to take her some food, since she wasn't there during the fight and she still didn't want to come out!" Mia said in a really loud and obnoxious tone.

"Yeah, and I watched over her almost all night and today went I tried to apologize again, she wasn't there!" Marcia added.

"Wait! Why were you going to apologize?" Lucia asked.

"Because of Gatrie! It was all his fault!" Mia squealed.

"No it wasn't! You two told me too! " he responded.

"We did not!" Marcia yelled back.

"You misunderstood everything!" Mia yelled at the same time

"STOP!" Lucia yelled, interrupting their argument. "What happened to Nephenee, Marcia?"

"Well, yesterday…Mia and I thought it would be a good idea to help Nephenee with her shyness so we asked Gatrie to talk to her but he…um…"

Lucia's frown was almost too much for Marcia to bear.

"…he kissed Nephenee…" Mia finished silently.

"And she got upset because of that?"

"It was her first kiss…"

"Oh…" Lucia nodded, understanding completely, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Marcia and Mia, go to every tent and make sure she isn't side any of them. Gatrie, go inform everyone who's already awake to help look for her. I'll wait for Janaff and ask him to help me look for her in the outskirts of the campsite."

"Lucia?" Geoffrey was walking out of the tent.

She turned around, "Geoffrey!? What are you doing, is the meeting over?"

He nodded, "what's going on?"

"Nephenee is missing..."

"Who's missing?" Ranulf asked as he also appeared outside.

"Nephenee, the green haired halberdier."

"I thought she was a sentinel."

"It doesn't matter…" Lucia said, annoyed.

"If someone's missing, we really should start looking for them." Geoffrey said in a very calm voice.

"But it does matter. If people are going to look for a missing person, they have to know who exactly it is their looking for…"

Janaff walked out and Lucia ran up to him. "Janaff, I need your help. Someone is missing and I was hoping you could use your skill to help."

"Who's missing?" Ike asked as he and Soren walked out.

"Nephenee is, boss." Mia said.

"Well we should form a search party immediately." Someone suggested.

"Yeah, before she gets attacked or something..."

"Oh my…Beorc can be so dramatic." Nailah said, walking away.

"Tell me about it." Tibarn said, sighing.

***

"Nephenee!" Ike yelled out.

Elincia sighed when there was no response of any kind.

"What do you think?" he asked her. "Should we keep going forward or do we head back to camp?"

Elincia looked around before responding. "I think we should go back."

Ike smiled at her. "As you wish."

"I'm not ordering you, General Ike."

"I really wish you would, though. Reminds me of how we used to be."

Elincia didn't know how to or if to respond.

"I miss you Elincia." Ike said after a moment of silence.

The Queen stopped and stared at him. "Excuse me…"

He faced her, "I miss you."

"This is sudden."

"Listen, Elincia. I never could stop loving you."

Elincia looked at his eyes and convinced herself that his words were truthful. And it made her happy to know that at least one person on the world thought about her that way. She blushed, "Ike…"

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I left but I realized that we couldn't be happy back then. Not when Crimea needed you so much."

"And now? Do you think we could ever be happy?" she asked him.

"I think we could be." He said as he got closer to her.

'Stop Elincia! Your actions already got more than one hurt.' She thought to herself but once again, she paid no attention to her own advice as she let Ike hug her. 'Again, if you have problems with Geoffrey then go and fix them with Geoffrey! But how can I, if he's too busy with whatever her name is.'

"Do you still love me, Elincia?"

She hugged him tightly. 'No, I do not. I am in love with Geoffrey.' She thought to herself. But she couldn't say it, instead replying "…I…I still do. I…never could get you out of my heart despite all my efforts."

Ike kissed her head. "I want you back…"

Elincia shivered knowing full well that she was doing everything wrong. She cursed herself for letting her fear of being alone get the best of her. Hadn't that been the reason everything had gone downhill? Yes, it was, it was her fault. And what was she doing now? Making it worse. "Oh Ike…that would make me so happy…" Deep down, she felt horrible for lying.

Ike kissed her lips so suddenly and so tenderly that Elincia couldn't help but let a tear drop. Guilt and shame were crawling through her body but she kissed Ike back.

***

"You're what?" Lucia asked, shaking her head.

"I'm resigning as Commander of the Royal Knights."

"You can't do that! At least not like this!"

"Lucia…listen…"

"No, you listen! You can't just throw this responsibility to someone else!"

"Sister, I have already made my choice…"

"Geoffrey, no, don't do it. At least talk with Elincia first. You owe her that much."

"I owe her?"

"Yes you do. In case you forgot, **you** were chosen to be the Commander of the Royal Knights because Elincia could trust you and because you are an asset to Crimea! Don't let that manipulative little Daein girl mess with…"

"Please don't speak badly of Laura."

Lucia put her hands on her hip, "Was she the one who told you to do this?"

"It doesn't matter. I've made my decision."

"Okay, let's pretend I'm going along with this stupid idea. Tell me, brother, just what exactly do you plan to do?"

Geoffrey shrugged, "I plan to live peacefully and quietly away from anything that has to do with Elincia..."

Lucia sighed heavily. "Brother, your making a huge mistake."

"I'll live with it…"

It took all of her will power to prevent herself from slapping her brother.

***

Soren sighed heavily after Ike had told him about his reconciliation with Elincia, "That woman is…"

"Don't…" Ike interrupted.

"But she…"

"Don't!" he interrupted again.

Soren sighed even heavier. 'I hate her…' he thought to himself.

***

Lucia walked into Elincia's tent, still angry with Geoffrey. "You will not believe what he wants to do."

Elincia stared at her friend, "Who and what?"

"Geoffrey is resigning as Commander and wants to be transferred to a fort near the Daein border."

Elincia went silent.

"I don't know what's gotten into him! Okay, I know **who** but I just don't understand…Elincia…?" Lucia had just noticed that the Queen wasn't paying attention anymore. "Are you okay?"

Elincia nodded, although Lucia could tell that she wasn't. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Lucia began, "I should've been more tactful about how I gave you the news."

"Lucia?"

"Yes?"

"Ike and I confessed out love to each other…"

Lucia stared at her.

"I guess you could say we got back together…"

Lucia sighed, "I guess you know what's best for you, too."

***

"Oh, Laura, what are you doing here?" Aran asked surprised to see her without Geoffrey tailing behind.

"I wanted to talk to you, Aran."

Aran shrugged trying to act as if she was unimportant. "Sure. I have time for a friend. So what is it? Commander Geoffrey say something you didn't like?"

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Really?" Aran said faking to be shocked. "That's quite a shock. I figured that since you were only with him now he'd be you main topic. In fact, I came to the conclusion that you and he were a couple…"

Laura looked at him in shock, "You though that! But that isn't the truth!"

Aran couldn't keep his act up any longer and was genuinely surprised (and happy) to hear it. "Really?"

"Yes. He is merely a good friend I have made."

"Then what do you want to talk about."

"About what we are going to do when this ends."

Aran looked at her, confused. "I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"It's just that I don't know what I want to do either. I figured that I'd go back to Daein and help with the reconstruction but I don't know anymore."

"Why don't you know?"

Laura shrugged. "There are other things I want."

"Like what?"

This time she smiled, "I want to be with the man I love."

Aran's face was expressionless. A tiny speck of hope resonated in his body. Maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance. "And who's this lucky man…?" he said trying not to choke on his own breath.

"It's…"

"…Commander Geoffrey…?" Aran asked suddenly.

Laura looked at him, confused, "what?"

Geoffrey had appeared as out of nowhere. "You called me?"

Aran shook his head as Laura turned around. "Geoffrey? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone and I was just passing by. Excuse the interruption." He said as he bowed his head and walked away. He smiled for Laura knowing exactly what was going on.

"That's not right…" Laura said softly to herself.

"What isn't?"

"Geoffrey isn't…" she responded as she began to go after him.

Aran surprised himself by grabbing her arm pulling her back. "You were saying something…"

"I'll tell you later, okay? I think Geoffrey needs me right now…"

Laura pulled away and ran towards Geoffrey as Aran sighed and walked away. He was feeling like a fool for having gotten his hopes high…again…

***

"Geoffrey!" Laura yelled out.

He stopped and turned around, wondering if something had gone wrong. "Laura?"

"What happened?"

"What happened with you and Aran?"

"I'll talk to him later. But you look so sad. What happened?"

Geoffrey simply sighed, "My sister didn't take the news very nicely…"

Laura lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her, "Don't worry about me. You should've finished your conversation with Aran. What did he say?"

"I wasn't able to tell him. I was more worried about you."

"I'm flattered but I think you should go back and tell him how you feel."

"Honestly, I don't think I can. I'd prefer him as a friend for the rest of my life then to scare him off…"

"Laura, that's something you should not fear. Trust me."

Laura shook her head, "I do fear it. And you have no idea how much."

***

The camp was packed and everyone began marching towards their destination. Despite everything that had gone on, everyone was fully aware of their mission ahead and they couldn't let their personal feelings get in the middle if they wanted to be victorious. But still, bond's had been broken while others had been created and even a few had been reinforced.

Soren looked at Elincia with disgust but was forced to look away when Ike hit him, gently. Lucia had been so mad that the only person willing to get near her was Janaff. Nolan had been forced to practically push Aran along as the young halberdier had apparently lost the will to go on. Nephenee was now clinging on to Brom in hopes that no one would get near her anymore. But Geoffrey, who many considered to have been the most affected, was now walking calmly with Laura to his side.

For every action, there is a reaction. This was a lesson more than one had learned.


End file.
